


不休

by Shimmerasphalt



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimmerasphalt/pseuds/Shimmerasphalt
Summary: 人生海海孽不休
Relationships: Cai Xukun/Fan Chengcheng
Kudos: 5





	不休

月底的时候天越发冷，往丰台去的这段高速是走惯了的，也是难得遇上堵的时候，李更把空调往上又拨了拨，但pop却低了不止一个度，贴着出风口的缝隙过电的声音爬升抬高，压着音轨漏出来沉闷的扭曲变调，音响坏了，李更狠狠地在车音箱上拍了几下又徒然地放下手，被物理操练过的音响没有好转的迹象，刚刚挨到的一首日语布鲁斯彻底哑掉，的确是坏了。

被堵在路上三四个小时任谁心情都不会太好，但李更这架势大多还是做给蔡徐坤看，蔡徐坤当然明白他犯的什么病，却懒得和他计较，李更自顾自气闷了会儿又掏出一根烟点上，没抽两口看见蔡徐坤一声不吭地皱起眉，又叹了口气捻掉，你就不能哄哄我吗，他说。

蔡徐坤正看着后视镜上绑着的那根丝带出神，闻言只嗯嗯两声不能再敷衍地在他头上揉了揉，又觉得还挺好摸，顺手又撸两把，李更气得发笑抓住他一只手咬牙，你惯会糊弄，这次也是，做什么回去给小畜生当保姆，你冤大头没当够是不是。

虽说到底没多少道理可讲，但蔡徐坤觉得还是要和他说清楚，老头的宝贝幺子回来，身边自然多的是鞍前马后的人，顶多是要他偶尔关照，哪到了要做保姆的地步，李更嗤了口气没说话，看脸色却知道全然没听进去，他狠狠磨了磨牙，那股说不清道不明的躁劲又不管不顾地翻上来，直等他望着蔡徐坤，恨不得扎进他眼睛里去。

蔡徐坤却并不看他，慢慢地把手中的册子套进书夹里——烫金版的封皮凸起一点字体轮廓，他倒是很喜欢，蔡徐坤手指在一个“溪”字上摸索了一会，才转过头来看着李更，他这样看人的时候，其实反倒是在出神，来不及把这个念头按下去，李更听蔡徐坤好像带一点茫然地慢慢开口，声线是片轻飘飘的白色羽毛，飘摇了半天，又妥然地轻轻落下来。

等溪山那边安定下来，你和我一起去英国好不好？好什么不好，李更眨了眨眼睛压下去那点泛上来的酸涩，好一会才哑着嗓子干巴巴开口，我又不是在逼你，早知道蔡徐坤把这件事看得重，但李更这会却全然体会不到一点得偿所愿的欣喜，一层一层冒出来把他几乎腐蚀掉的，是过分具体的苦涩。

我当然知道......蔡徐坤声音低下去，看着前方恍惚地不知道在出什么神，手指有一下没一下地划拉着纸页，李更怔怔地望着他，想到的却是他这么久，只小心翼翼捧起的一个玻璃壳子，一个无愿无求的——空飘飘的无心人，天色慢慢暗下去，仪表盘打着一点蓝莹莹的光，车里两个人沉默不语，一时间心思竟都飞了，均是神思飘摇，不在原地。

到达溪山的时候是深夜，李更本来公司是走不开的，非顶着琐事送他也不过憋着一口气，大抵是意外被抚平了心绪，只是沉默地看着蔡徐坤往C区去，夜风有点冷，蔡徐坤慢慢地踱到车尾，身后李更声音有点闷，小坤，不管是什么，你要告诉我，蔡徐坤捏了捏手里的纸页，有点恍惚地答了声嗯，来不及回头就加快了脚步，有些事连自己他都不能告诉，又何谈告诉他来。

溪山从去年年初开始开发，开盘的时候老头从国外传来指示，挑了户型最好位置也矜贵的一套留下来，找了业内最有名的相师重新盘了风水置办一番，是专门给小儿子准备的住居，李更闻言没少嗤之以鼻，但蔡徐坤却没什么情绪，老头不在乎这点钱，他就更不会在意，范家自己的产业，爱怎么消遣都随便。

下半年的时候他有意去欧洲进修，时间就定在明年夏天，和老头说起来的时候那边倒没有什么反应，只是又拿了几句模棱两可的话出来——这几年辛苦你，以后有什么想做的大可去做，蔡徐坤被范家收养十三年，早分得清什么样的话是逢场作戏，但他听着话筒另一边让他突然觉得有了几分苍老的声音，也会发现自己竟没办法去厘清这其中又有几分真心，不过他向来分不清——

过了太长时间才能明白，很多东西他未必擅长，蔡徐坤很少做投产不成正比的事，如果这一点笨拙也能当做栽过的跟头来当做一种警醒，他诚然已经摸到一种简单的方法，没办法分清就干脆全部都不要用心，而事实上，这个方法大多时候都不会出错。

溪山地段极好，背靠风景区，别墅后桐河环绕，独门独院交通便利，是极金贵的地，C区开盘最早，虽说老头不在乎多赚一点半点的钱，但想来把最烫手的一套留作己用也并非容易的事，几年过去，老头在国内商界声势早归于平淡，疼爱幺子的架势却是丝毫不减。

蔡徐坤站在门前轻轻把住把手，却始终没按下去，薄薄的汗从指尖冒出来，他在片刻之间陷入一种莫名的茫然，退或进都变得未知，其实倒也没什么可忐忑的，只是当一切都变得很现实的时候，他反倒被恍惚填满了，在之前蔡徐坤从不刻意去想眼下的情境，但它到底降临到他头上的时候，他才意识到这有多不同寻常——在没想象过的时间、没想象过的地点，他又要见到范丞丞。

范，丞，丞，范丞丞。

蔡徐坤被范丞丞的声音抱得很满，从后颈裹上来，每个字都变成一片月亮，蔡徐坤不用回头看就知道月亮碎了，范丞丞不知好歹，跨一步贴在他耳边，一句话被风割得七零八落，夜色里准确无比地按下开关，哥，蔡徐坤耳垂湿了一小片，一滴一滴地泣出血，你眼光真不好，声音像落在溶点，于是蔡徐坤听来听去，都是一句再轻不过的呢喃。

老头为什么这个时候肯把范丞丞放回来，蔡徐坤之前和他交谈的时候隐隐约约明白，心底转了几个来回摸透了老家伙的意思——老头深谙收放之道，这是让他给放毒疱来了，所图久远之人不在乎一时，这是老头教过他的。

他和李更说起来的时候没提起这一茬，李更对范丞丞印象恶劣，提起来就哼了口气说他再犯浑就交给我帮你料理，他莞尔过后但却没怎么放在心上，只是在范丞丞咬在他耳垂上的时候，他却突然想到那句话，每个字都像一种预示。

还不知谁料理谁，临到眼下的境地蔡徐坤竟然还有点想笑，他没见过比范丞丞更能折腾的人，哪有别人料理他的份，范丞丞一个人就能把所有的事情搅得天翻地覆，几乎是一种天赋技能，轮不着更多的想象，老头自己怕是也拿这个宝贝疙瘩没辙，每一分脾性都都由不得人捋平捋顺，蔡徐坤想得清楚，只是一种奇异的心绪由某些不可说的情绪出发，逐渐就变得很荒唐。

很多事情的确不会再像以前那样了，蔡徐坤一动不动地任范丞丞靠着，等过了一会范丞丞慢慢地直起身，蔡徐坤才好像什么都没有发生一样露出笑，轻轻地回了一句，那是，我眼光一向不好，他回过身看着范丞丞——三年，三年的确算不上短，但蔡徐坤还是难免从眼前人的眼睛里看到一些久违的东西，他看着那双黑水银似的眼珠，被漆黑的浪潮拍湿，渡不过一条浅浅的河。

夏天的时候是真的很热，下半年南边的消息没完没了，刚出了六月老爷子就带着人马下去南巡，老头对培养接班人这件事好似有着无与伦比的热情，17年年初兴致勃勃就要手把手开始教范丞丞打理家业，那时候范丞丞正忙着和小女朋友闹分手，哪顾得上些烦心事，老爷子无功而返，憋着一腔火很快就走了江南。

小姑娘是上海人，说话的调子软软糯糯没什么棱角，正对范丞丞胃口，可惜脾性辣极又够精明，范丞丞陪着脸色忍气吞声，只是名义上蔫了三个月的风月到底还是掺的水分居多，到了还是招架不住小姑奶奶，提分手的那天范丞丞才感觉一身自在，脸上漏出一点笑来就又是冷不丁一顿冷嘲热讽，他自觉在这段关系里自己理亏得多，也是罕见地收敛了几分性子，总之分得狼狈。

其实对范丞丞来说恋爱并非必要的事情，但他总得找点事情做，身边有玩车的有爱好酒色的也有上进的，范丞丞给自己身上盖个风流的戳，也好过提起他来乏善可陈，至于这个“善”到底有多少可供掂量的的东西，对他来说并不重要，去年三月的时候母亲离国，走的时候已经病得很重，她的手冰凉得像处在濒临破碎边缘的某种冷冻状态，穿过范丞丞五颜六色的头发，指甲钳住一根黑色的绕了一圈，用了很久才衔下来。

范丞丞不喊疼也不动，睁着眼睛的每一分每一秒都有限期，看她一眼就少一眼，他母亲嫁给老头二十几年，人到中年才有了他，她的指甲都泛白，一根黑发也显得很突兀，她摸着范丞丞的时候他的头皮都要冰得发抖，但却一瞬间都不愿意分开，范丞丞想她大概是活得不快乐，但他只是想想，她过了很久才开口，声音很低地降落在他头顶，我的孩子，要活得松快些。

他母亲大概不信教，范丞丞从来都不关心这些，但她的声音实在很像带着一点训诫性质的祝祷声，蔡徐坤那个时候就跪在他旁边，她母亲的手只来得及抚过蔡徐坤一边侧脸，他去问蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤沉默了很久转过头去拨弄窗边的龟背竹，然后轻轻地摸了摸他的头，你如果相信，那就是。

他的手也有与母亲近乎一样的温度，范丞丞被暂时抽走了太多思绪，就再也不问，蔡徐坤从他巴掌大点起就是他哥，如果他这么说，那就没有错，她要他活得松快，那他就活给她看，人不管怎样活都是自己的选择，范丞丞愿意活成一种，更多的事情，他不愿意为难别人，更不会为难自己。

老头去南方不过两月蔡徐坤就忙起来，范丞丞刚分了手无所事事，干脆也跟着他跑，蔡徐坤身后多了个尾巴，大多时候懒得计较他混不吝，但其实却很开心，范丞丞暗自琢磨出这一桩，给他搞出烂摊子收拾的业务做得得心应手，越发心安理得，等到后来过了很久他才觉出一点味来的时候，这一点灵窍却已经来得太晚，落在了一个无用的节点。

蔡徐坤比他早几年接触家里的生意，大可不必一点一点有意无意做给他看，而他和蔡徐坤不亲不远地做兄弟十多年，也不至于这时候才觉得难以触到蔡徐坤一点边缘，他和蔡徐坤大概就是两类人——如果他是蔡徐坤，他不会管范丞丞要死还是要活，总归在老头眼里，一个从小就不服帖的幺子和养子，前者未必就来得重；如果他是蔡徐坤，就不会费功夫去教他这些东西，还要以一种隐秘到微妙的方式去做；如果他是蔡徐坤，这些东西暂且撇开不提，他首先，他不会喜欢范丞丞。

范丞丞厌恶夏天出汗，掀开门踩着地板的瞬间汗腺才好像有一点从他身上摘除的感觉，他在二楼晃晃悠悠一圈拐了弯钻进末间，蔡徐坤夏天很少熬夜，于是范丞丞践行的注定是胜利探险，蔡徐坤侧着脸的时候额头有薄薄的汗，微微皱着脸整个人都没什么棱角，范丞丞蹲着悄悄看了半天，突然发现记不起自己来干什么，他伸手去抹蔡徐坤额上的汗，只是一层水汽，很快就从指尖蒸发掉。

翠涛过玉菱，味道不知比不比兰生，范丞丞提着一口气在蔡徐坤唇上碰一碰，又很快缩回来烧上了脸，蔡徐坤闭着眼睛眼睫像蝴蝶，他的梦也距离范丞丞远得堪比飓风，如果，如果能进到蔡徐坤的梦里去就好了，他拆下脏室的一把骨头，只是这一刻，就能为蔡徐坤写一本梦的解析。

到底显得很下作也很无厘头，范丞丞想不通自己是来干什么，临时起意来消暑也好，他对着一个无意识的蔡徐坤，怎么想都落了下乘，范丞丞转了个圈绕到蔡徐坤另一边，慢慢地蹭上了床，他小心地不碰到蔡徐坤一点，只是往下、往下，靠近他后颈，去借着空气——吻他哪怕一丁点的味道，不过是青春期，范丞丞想，他没想其他的，他只是，他只是听蔡徐坤梦呓，听他磕磕绊绊地呢喃一句，范丞丞。

来不及回味那一瞬间怔愣后涌上来的欣喜是什么味道，范丞丞对上蔡徐坤一双水雾迷蒙的眼睛，半点血缘也无，和我讲什么consensual，范丞丞咬着蔡徐坤下唇撞进他身体里去，切切实实地把一个具象的吻落在他后颈，每一厘的肌肤都好香，范丞丞彻底耽于一种从天而降的运气，被一瞬间的爱冲昏了头。

你说，我那个时候是不是很蠢，范丞丞的语气里竟然感叹居多，轻飘飘地把话头抛给蔡徐坤，另一位听众明显对这种回忆桥段耐心欠奉，不软不硬地淡淡回顶了一句，您说得对，蔡徐坤放下杯子对上范丞丞的目光，心底却在出神，三年也许真的很久，不会生气就是长进了，他抬起眼睛的时候，范丞丞一动不动地看着他，突然却凑近过来，一个字一个字慢慢地从牙缝蹦出来，我猜你肯定在想，范丞丞这个家伙原来也会长进至此，对不对？

你在想，你不觉得范丞丞有多重要，他当然只是个无足轻重的人，你有索取的，其他人就有得到的，他在你这里不会重过一个短暂擦肩的陌路人，至于范丞丞的一切，用不着你操心，你也不会操心，你甚至不用想他在意什么又遭遇了什么，你们都擅长把自己当做命运的掌控者，包括把别人的命运推向另一个节点，做上帝快乐吗，现在他站在你面前，你有想过吗？

范丞丞逼得他太近，说不清的松香味也缠上蔡徐坤指尖，他到底还是一个字都吐不出来，蔡徐坤恍恍惚惚地坠进那双眼睛，突然又被一点锋芒般的恨意刺痛，激灵出一身冷汗，该说什么，蔡徐坤早就幻想过这种情境，他梦到很多次，甚至是太多次，可只有现在他切实无比地领悟了也洞然了，到底是什么样的痛，能让他清醒，能让范丞丞——恨他。

从他和范丞丞在一起，到被老头发现，再到范丞丞离开之前把关于他性向这件事弄得人尽皆知——蔡徐坤从来觉得自己不惮去回想，但只有这种时候他才发现事实有多狼藉，范丞丞逼着他去摸一把刀的刃，他这样凑近，几乎就要血淋淋......蔡徐坤突然站起身来，迎着范丞丞晦暗不明的眼睛沉默地转身，他当然知道，他几乎就看到了所有事的结局。

范丞丞在烈性Scotch里加利口酒，搅一点薄荷末味道就变得奇怪，化学溶液和舌头不适配，他统统都倒进马桶，哗啦哗啦彻底被那种蓝色刺痛了眼睛，勒着他手腕的皮筋开始收紧，贴着左手动脉横亘一道淤痕，八月的时候他苦夏得紧，挠破了皮的手腕内侧贴着纱布还是会露出病理性的红色，很是触目惊心。

流放对于范少爷来说实在不算什么，他有一万种办法把日子过得有滋有味，蔡徐坤掰着手指慢慢数，入了夏大病小情就没有歇过，他爹贴身大总管往这边跑三四回，折腾到后来见了姓范的腿都要打颤，说到底和他没什么关系，蔡徐坤抄了只顺手的杯子掂了掂扔下楼去，刚好砸在范丞丞脚边，声音好像掉珠子，一个字一个字淌在范丞丞头顶，不许吵。

哦，范丞丞闷声憋气转了个弯，堪堪捕捉到一个背影就没了余温，于是刚刚按下去一点又开始气不顺，咬着牙把老东西又生嚼了个来回，他抄起那只缺了口的杯子就往厨房冲，白瓷的裂口在指尖划破出一点血，阴恻恻地给那边拍图发过去，一点就着的消防队这次彻底偃旗息鼓，范少爷等了半天连句问安也无，这是玩脱了？范丞丞还有点愣，顾不上再出招，冲着楼上就是惊天动地地喊一句哥。

很难定义真正的善后熟手是谁，蔡徐坤驾轻就熟地捏住范丞丞手腕，碰到伤处他就苦着脸龇牙咧嘴，范丞丞捧着手的样子像献宝，目光灼灼好似得到另一种意义上的奖赏，蔡徐坤脸色再阴沉也无损，他面冷心软的哥哥拧起眉斥他一道小小的破口就娇气得没边，但捏着他指尖吹气的时候还是很轻，范丞丞发着怔，被一片轻飘飘的羽毛挠得痒，全身上下都变成一块骨头。

他长长地吸气，恍惚地把冷气逼进了肺管，蔡徐坤垂下眼睛的时候小扇子一样的睫羽在眼尾扫出一小块阴影，于是他捉摸不透蔡徐坤会是什么表情，从老头知道之后蔡徐坤就从来没就这件事和他说过一个字，范丞丞有时候会想他是不是根本不在乎，有时候又会觉得他最好是不在乎。

如果蔡徐坤不愿意和他站在一起，那他做的一切就没有意义，范丞丞不觉得有什么，没有人觉得他能做成一件事的年纪，他有多无能都无关紧要，范丞丞大可以再混账一点，能留得住一个人一件事就好了——他不需要想太多，也不想去想，在所有与蔡徐坤有关的瞬间，他只要记住一个爱字就够了。

谁又能说这不是爱的哲学呢，范丞丞摸透了每一分关窍，于是很多事都变得多余，从他的每一张卡都刷不出一分钱开始，没有空调的每天都很难熬，范丞丞自己是不怎么耐热的，就只能昏着头晕乎乎地往蔡徐坤怀里钻，蔡徐坤手落在他发间也很舒服，因为厌恶去度量每一份情恨的价值，他拥住一个蔡徐坤的姿态就很像狠狠勒住了一份幻想。

蔡徐坤未必不热，但他有一具冰凿的骨骼，再怎么汗涔涔也很凉，范丞丞一边摸着蔡徐坤后腰一边想还好老头还没赶他上大街，很多事就顾不得去想，蔡徐坤也很爱他吧，至少比他爱蔡徐坤多一点，范丞丞一边在心底美滋滋，一边青春期病症发作，生出一副矫情的骨头，他在愧疚，如果一秒钟内他可以多爱蔡徐坤一点，再快些，他就赶得上另一种爱的增长速度，然后他就比蔡徐坤爱得多，然后多更多，再也没办法估量，没办法比重。

蔡徐坤见到范丞丞的第二天开始生病，范丞丞给他的那杯水里加了料，等他再醒来的时候，人已经到了英国，真是有胆有魄力，蔡徐坤都难免感叹，他怎么就漏看了范少爷如今这副手段，蔡徐坤靠着枕头看窗外的英桐，范丞丞胳膊上有了硬的线条，大概是很久没哄人了，语气还是错漏出几分不知天高地厚，让人听了忍不住想给他一巴掌，蔡徐坤，你死也要死我身边，抬头的时候眉锋利得像刀剑。

不知今夕何夕，范丞丞如果真能加错量那真是英雄本色，蔡徐坤又慢慢地睡过去，也不知道死他手里算好还是不好，好也不好，不好也好，他真死了就好了，他三年前就死在范丞丞这里，如今不过是殊途同归，蔡徐坤听到李更的声音，内容大概不太友善，没机会发出声音，他只来得及看到范丞丞一个绷得紧紧的表情，要哭不哭的很难看。

就像八岁的时候，范丞丞缠着他玩，趁着他练字的功夫偷喝了一小口墨水，哭得脸皱巴巴在他怀里打滚，他拉着范小朋友跌跌撞撞去找管家，去医院之前咬咬牙也喝下去一口，他从来不知道墨水滋味那么臭，却清醒地明白自己每一寸肚肠都腐蚀溃烂，他天生应该承受起范丞丞不应该承受的，没能代过就要弥补，这才是他存在的意义。

所有人都要以为那句活得松快些是说给范丞丞听，但蔡徐坤分明明白什么叫做心怀鬼胎，什么叫做暗有所指，大概在之前的之前，就只有母亲看得透，她离开之后，没有人会为蔡徐坤说一句这样的话，没人懂得他怎样煎熬又怎样等，等他不用再这样活着的时候，却发现自己心有戚戚不可言说，难以言说的心思和爱都要烂掉。

所以老头斥他们兄弟相奸的时候，才是他的机会，蔡徐坤的人生里，爱从来不是必要的东西，他没有被爱太多，所得到的一切拿去施舍才是浪费，每一分爱他都要藏起来，他应该吝啬，他没义务把得到的一点点东西回馈给任何人，只有被爱着才是最好的，看着范丞丞被带上飞国外的航班的时候蔡徐坤也没有怀疑过。

他偶尔怀念夏天，其实空调电路没有坏，那时候也未必窘迫到那种地步，他只是很想被范丞丞抱着，他天生体质凉，最渴望发一场热，从头到脚烧灼一场再褪冷冰下去，反反复复就能锻炼出抗体，人因为各种各样的理由活着，怎么也逃不出，蔡徐坤活在范丞丞的温度里，也想死在范丞丞怀里。

蔡徐坤只昏了一天，范丞丞下巴已经冒出一点青茬，脸色难看至极地冲他笑说你别想躺着，估计明天我爹就追杀过来，有本事跑路没本事逃亡，跟你活个什么出路，蔡徐坤只字不发地把枕头一点一点扯出来，然后慢放，准确无比地扣在范丞丞头上。

李更拿着杯子坐了很久，到最后只说了一句我明白了，蔡徐坤送他走的那天到底没说出口一句道歉，他猜范丞丞和李更一定说了很多，轮不到他再补充一个半个字，李更走到机场才慢慢回头，说你好好的，蔡徐坤想笑，很郑重的点了头，到后来还是哭了，他第一次为别人哭，范丞丞气得忍住不跳脚，语气却生硬得像九十度直角弯。

你是不是没告诉他你之前......喜欢过的人是谁，范丞丞这样问他的时候，蔡徐坤还是稍微恍惚了一下，没从现在这个状态中稍微适应过来，范丞丞慢慢地吸了口气，忍住眼眶的酸涩抱住蔡徐坤的脖子往他肩窝蹭了蹭，他有很多话想说，但是到头来都不值得说——

“哥，我爱你。”

“嗯。”

“我爱你。”

“我知道。”

因为知道，所以我回来。

言到头，人生海海孽不休。

end.


End file.
